


Mocné jablko

by kratula



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Challenge Response, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Povídka pro čtvrtý den Třicetidenní výzvy na OpenDailySlash, téma - jablko.Tentokrát trochu pohádkově.





	Mocné jablko

V samém středu božské zahrady, plné květin oslepující krásy a magických rostlin, stála posvátná jabloň, která z jara vykvetla stříbrnými květy, ze kterých do konce léta uzrála zlatá jablka.  
Bylo jich vždycky dost, aby vyšlo na každého obyvatele posvátné hory a obvykle ještě nějaký zlatý plod zbyl, tak ho některý škodolibější bůh hodil rozmarně mezi smrtelníky, aby sledoval, kterak se o ně poperou. Obzvlášť Moriarty, bůh klamu se tak rád bavil.  
Tento rok se však stalo něco neobyčejného, jeden kvítek na stříbrem obsypaném stromě se mezi svými sousedy vymykal – byl bílý s lehounkým růžovým nádechem.  
Když to strážkyně zahrady Molly zjistila, znepokojila se, zda snad posvátný strom neochořel a šla se poradit s velezkušenou bohyní Marthou a mocným Mycroftem, ale žádný z nich netušil, co to znamená.  
„Škoda, že můj bratr se pořád někde toulá. Možná by ho něco napadlo, podobně kvetou jabloně smrtelníků.“ pravil Mycroft.  
Nakonec se na podivný kvítek přišli podívat snad všichni, co byli na Hoře bohů toho času přítomni.  
John, který dokázal uzdravit vše žijící, si strom prohlédl a řekl, že mu připadá naprosto zdravý.  
Rozmarné bohyni Janine připadal bílý kvítek příliš obyčejný, její kolegyni, vládkyni sexu, Ireně naopak přišel jedinečný.  
„A co je jedinečné, je cenné!“ poznamenala božská vyzvědačka Mary a tři další bohové se na květ hned žádostivě zahleděli.  
„Půjdu se poradit s nejvyšším Božstvem!“ utnul veškeré drby a spekulace Mycroft a s pomocí svého deštníku se nechal odnést do nejvyšší části hory, kam ostatní bohové neměli běžně přístup. Pouze on, coby vyvolený božský vykonavatel, tam směl kdykoli bez pozvání a bez ohlášení.  
Vrátil se až druhý den a oznámil: „Z tohoto květu vyroste mimořádné jablko, které bude obsahovat esenci nejmocnější síly v tomto vesmíru. Je třeba počkat, až samo spadne ze stromu, protože teprve tehdy bude moc v něm obsažená dostatečně zralá a ten, kdo ho sebere, nesmí si ho ponechat, nýbrž ho musí někomu dalšímu darovat. To nám vzkazuje Nejvyšší!“  
Všichni byli ohromeni, některé myšlenka, že tak velká moc bude koncentrována v jednom malém plodu, spíš děsila. Jiní začali spřádat plány – kdyby jablko získali, možná by mohli sesadit Mycrofta z pozice božského konatele nebo dokonce … obsadit trůn Nejvyšší!  
Po pár vzrušených dnech se život na božské hoře vrátil do běžných kolejí a všichni se vrátili ke svým povinnostem.  
Když přišel její čas, jabloň začala odkvétat a strážkyně zahrady Molly se brodila stříbřitou závějí pod stromem, kde překvapivě narazila na Johna.  
„Dobré odpoledne Molly, … ééé hledám ten bílý květ. Mycroft neříkal nic o tom, že ten si vzít nesmíme. Napadlo mě, že ho schovám pro Sherlocka, určitě by ho rád prozkoumal a přišel té záhadě na kloub.“  
Molly celá zrudla: „Ach, mě napadlo totéž! On tak miluje všechno podivné a stěžuje si, že tady nahoře je všechno tak předvídatelné.“  
„A když se tu pro jednou stane něco mimořádného, tak zrovna zase lítá někde mezi smrtelníky!“ zasmál se John.  
„“Hele! Tady je!“ ukázal na ždibec bílé mezi šustícím stříbrem.  
„Ale nějak seschl je takový nažloutlý!“ povzdechla si Molly.  
„To nevadí! Tím spíš bude Sherlocka zajímat.“ zasmál se John a uložil svraštělý kvítek opatrně do váčku z jemné kůže.  
Týdny ubíhaly, na stromě se začaly kulatit malé plody. Většina z nich byla měňavá jako krovky zlatohlávka, pouze jeden plod byl bledě zelený bez sebemenšího náznaku zlaté.  
Někteří, jako třeba bůh hamižnosti Culverton, začali pochybovat, jestli tak obyčejně vypadající předmět může být tak mocný. Jiní raději mlčeli a vyčkávali.  
Irena to jablko chtěla, ne aby obsadila Mycroftovo místo. Věděla, že by jí jeho povinnosti k smrti nudily, ale pokud mocné jablko získá, mohla by si na božském vykonavateli vynutit nějaké výhody a zvětšení svých pravomocí. Už byla domluvená se svou oddanou pomocnicí Kate, že bude v čase zrání pod jabloní číhat a pro svou velitelku plod sebere.  
Podobné plány měl i Magnussen. Bůh posedlý kontrolou a mocí, co jen by s takovým jablkem dokázal. Neměl žádného oddaného sluhu, všichni se ho stranili, ale přistihl rozmarnou Janine, když si „vypůjčila“ vonné masti, určené pro Nejvyšší a slíbil zachovat mlčení, pokud mu mladá bohyně přinese jablko.  
Culverton sice měl pochyby o síle kouzelného plodu, ale nemohl riskovat, že mu ho vyfouknou jiní, tak poručil své dceři, aby na jablko čekala.  
Moriarty se těšil, jaký chaos by s tak mocným kouzlem v rukou mohl navodit a nehodlal se od nikoho nechat předběhnout. A dvě želízka v ohni jsou lepší než jedno, krom toho, že strom hlídal jeho milenec, bůh ostrostřelců Sebastian, zkoušel se Moriarty dvořit i božské zahradnici Molly – kdo jiný má větší šanci, že mu kouzelné jablko spadne k nohám, než ona?  
Také Mary se svým týmem božských vyzvědačů, měli strom v hledáčku – jablko by spravedlivě rozdělil na čtvrtky a kdyby se ona o svůj kousek podělila s Johnem, třeba by jí konečně věnoval svou pozornost, místo aby se honil za tím povětroněm Sherlockem.  
Sherlock se konečně po týdnech uráčil zjevit doma, vyhnul se Mycroftovi a spěchal do Johnova domu, aby se s ním podělil o své zážitky.  
„Ach, Johne, lidé jsou takoví idioti, ale sem tam mě někdo překvapí – jeden muž v Pireu dokázal s pomocí pár jednoduchých triků vnuknout ostatním, že v jeskyni za městem sídlí příšera, které je třeba přinášet chutné obětiny. Kdybych jim to neukázal, nosili by mu jídlo a víno na věky, ale bylo zajímavé zjistit, jak to dělá, když nemá žádné kouzelné schopnosti!“ vykládal nadšeně.  
John ho zaujatě poslouchal a pak vyndal z váčku seschlý kvítek a podělil se se svým přítelem o novinku z Hory bohů.  
„Pche, beztak je to nějaká Mycroftova intrika, aby zjistil, kdo má zálusk na jeho místo. A pokud náhodou ne, vsadím se, že to jablko stejně získá on. Jeho věrná Anthea už se postará, aby zůstal nejmocnějším z bohů.  
Ale děkuju ti, že jsi sehnal ten květ, Johne. Podrobím ho všemožným zkouškám, chci vědět, co za tím je!“  
A opravdu, pátrající bůh seslal v následujících dnech na květ různá poznávací a zkoumající kouzla, ale mnoho výsledků mu to nepřineslo. Nakonec to vzdal a začal se poohlížet po jiném rozptýlení.  
„Kdepak, Johne, z tohoto exempláře žádná velká moc neprýští.“  
„Takže je to podvod? Jen léčka?“ zeptal se zklamaně uzdravující bůh.  
„Možná! Ale stejně je na tom květu něco podivného, jakási magie z něj přece jen vyzařuje, ale nejsem schopen jí dešifrovat. Skoro bych řekl, že je to spíš tvůj obor, něco hřejivého, léčivého … ale zkrátka nic, čím by sis podmanil ostatní nebo získal víc bohatství.  
Zítra se vydávám zpátky mezi lidi, doslechl jsem se o podivných věcech v pohoří Atlas, nejspíš nějaký kouzelník. Nechceš se přidat? Zdá se že seslal na tamní lidí nějakou nemoc.“  
A John byl rád, že má nějakou záminku odcestovat se Sherlockem a pustil záhadné jablko z hlavy.  
Vrátil se až za několik týdnů a sám. Sherlock narazil na další záhadu, ale John už nemohl déle zanedbávat své povinnosti, tak svého přítele s těžkým srdcem opustil a vrátil se na Horu bohů sám.  
Jablka mezitím zrála, většina už ztratila poslední stopy zelenkavého nádechu a krásně zlátla a to výjimečné se zvolna barvilo do červena.  
Johna napadlo, že Sherlock nejspíš, tak jako už poněkolikáté, promešká sklizeň, a že mu bude muset nějaké jablko schovat, než si je ostatní rozeberou.  
Uplynuly další dva týdny, jablka zářila na slunci a zbývaly možná tak dva tři dny do momentu, kdy je Molly uzná zralá k otrhání.  
Ačkoliv všichni zlatá jablka milovali, letos všichni netrpělivě vyhlíželi ten odlišný plod. Nabral sytý, karmínově rudý odstín a jeho slupka zářila stejně intenzívně jako její zlaté sestry.  
Jakmile budou ostatní jablka očesána, zástupci všech zájemců o kouzelný plod zůstanou pod stromem a budou trpělivě čekat, až červený plod spadne a zmocní se ho pro svého velitele stůj co stůj. Třeba i násilím.  
Den před sklizní se zas vracel domů pátrač Sherlock. Vracel se mrzutý, jeho poslední záhada byla sice vzrušující, ale pohltila ho natolik, že zapomněl na dárek pro Johna. Chtěl mu přinést některou z pozemských pochutin, které si léčitel oblíbil, třeba pivo, ale pak mu to vyklouzlo z hlavy.  
Vzal to zapomenutou pěšinou podél hlavní zahrady, nechtěl se potkat si jinými bohy, hlavně ne se svým bratrem. A taky musel vymyslet, jak to vynahradí Johnovi.  
Tu najednou se cosi na stezku přikoulelo dírou v plotě. Sherlock se zastavil a kouli zvedl. Bylo to jablko, ale ne zlaté. Jak se tady v sídle bohů ocitlo obyčejné, pozemské jablko? Nebo, že by šlo o to kouzelné? Vždyť vypadá tak obyčejně ... ale chutně. Sherlock se usmál.  
„Johne! Johne! Jsem doma a něco pro tebe mám!“ volal už z dálky.  
„Ahoj Sherlocku! Tak rád tě vidím, už jsem se bál, že zase propásneš sklizeň!“  
„Ano, obvykle se neobtěžuji. Ale ty na mě každý rok pamatuješ a nějaké mi schováš, tak jsem ti na oplátku přinesl ...“ vytáhl z kapsy červené jablíčko.  
„Ach, Sherlocku! To přece nejde ...“ začal zmateně John, který plod bezpečně poznal.  
„No tak, Johne! Ochutnej ho!“ trval na svém božský pátrač, tak se léčitel odhodlal a zakousl se.  
„To .. to je to nejsladší, nejšťavnatější jablko, které jsem kdy jedl. Honem, kousni si taky!“  
„Hm … má všechny chuti, od sladké až po trpkou, je tak plné … života! Je dokonalé!“  
„Sherlocku!“ léčitel si náhle přitáhl přítele blíž k sobě.  
„Johne!“ pátračovi dlouhé prsty zajely Johnovi do vlasů a pak se k sobě přiblížili rty a políbili se tak, jak k tomu už dávno, pradávno sbírali odvahu.  
Protože červené jablko bylo plné lásky a to je ta nejmocnější síla na světě.


End file.
